myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mnemosyne
|birthday = March 12 |age = 30 |gender = Female |height = 5'10 |weight =134 |hair = Black |eye = Brown |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Obligation |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Leader |affiliation = TITAN |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = Mary McGlynn |image gallery = }} is a villain and senior piece of TITAN alongside her enslaved bodyguard. She is a woman whose background began in the criminal underworld and expanded at a uniquely accelerated pace. Born without a name, she eventually rose to a powerful position in the realm of shadows - becoming a queen which ruled over various forms of trafficking in a matter of months. Her unique individuality granted her the ability to amass a miniature army of quirkless humans who obeyed her will. Under the disguise as a goddess of the underworld, she eventually was approached by several superiors who demonstrated the true strength of the one and only power which mattered - money. They offered her a deal, join the newly established New World Order or risk execution. She accepted without hesitation. Mnemosyne abandoned her true name and began her work as a crucial member of the shadowy network of villains, increasing their manpower and providing immediate funds for their growth. Mnemosyne is a high ranking villain whose bounty and warrants far surpass most psychotic serial killers and terrorist. Media outlets often speak of avoiding confrontation with her and warn men to evade her presence. Yet none have an actual picture or image tied to the mysterious figure. Mnemosyne's beauty and elegance has entangled even the most honorable politician; forcing them to feed into her lifestyle. She is often called a corrupter of men, a living succubus whose beauty will bring the ending of the world. She is desire incarnated. Appearance Mnemosyne is true to her name, a goddess who walks with an unrivaled air of seductive beauty. Her body is of perfect measurements, enough to melt the hearts of the toughest man and seduce the most holy. She has made liars out of priest and broke the willpower of several nuns. Some say that her physical allure is that of the devil himself, that her evil is the disguise of a heart of pure evil. It is the representation of man’s sins sewn throughout her porcelain skin. Those who are familiar with her Quirk state that the combination is nothing short of the devil’s work. She walks with a gentle swish. Gentle eyes that could capture the... Personality Mnemosyne true nature is that of a wicked, hateful, wrathful, Enchantress. The reasoning behind her methods is always questioned, to which she is unable to give an actual answer beyond an unjust hatred of society. She regards that society is evil and disgusting. Scum are allowed to live under a corrupted system. Mnemosyne uses her own interactions as evidence. For she has caused the persecution of thousands of innocent men. Simply spending a night with a man, she convinced him to kill both his wife and children. Then, after another night with a different victim, forced that man to pardon the previous. Finally, she revealed her little escapade which resulted in the two killing each other only to find out that they had actually been brothers. The emotional weakness of humanity has always sickened Mnemosyne. For humans to claim superiority over animals, only to act as they would around primal urges disgust her. She explains further her disdain over the unfairness of life. The little wealth that the minority holds alongside the power to dramatically affect the majority. Mnemosyne, a woman who could seduce any man and have anyone fall victim to her spell, is quite wary of ties. Her superior states that it is quite ironic that she, who possesses the power to forge any relationship or obligation, is unable herself to comprehend anything beyond manipulation. The ability to obtain whatever she wants whenever she desires has dulled her sense of reasonability. And such, Mnemosyne cannot actually understand what it means to value something or someone. It is for this reason that Mnemosyne operates from a shielded heart. To actually know Mnemosyne is impossible, as seen by her allies inability to identify her true idenity. Something Mnemosyne exhibits extreme value of loyalty. Mnemosyne believes that loyalty is something that is most important. Humans are sociable creatures filled with sin and debauchery. And such, the desire to remain strong to an obligation is quite admirable. Mnemosyne is extremely loyal herself. For she will serve her own obligation until her dying breath. She also shows a certain loyalty to her allies. Not so much that she would risk victory for their safety, but in the sense of justifying their unwilling sacrifice as a sign of loyalty. Still, Mnemosyne believes she will never actually understand loyalty or achieve it. Mnemosyne believes that the ends justify the means. She isn’t above murder or seduction. She has slept with thousands upon thousands of men, women, and even children in order to achieve her goals. She values her body as a weapon against society. Something that could conquer the spiritual mental and physical plane of existence. To Mnemosyne, beings who hold onto false ideologies or false commitments are weak compared to unbreakable convictions. Because of her own disregard for her body, Mnemosyne views human life as fleeting masses of flesh. An accident on the scale of the universe. Earth just so happened to be in the perfect position to nurture life. An organism just so happened to crawl out of the water and so on and so forth. When Hole Puncher refrains from killing his enemies or causing collateral damage, she shows visible signs of sickness. Even taunting him with horrific threats. Pushing him to perform actions he wouldn’t normally. History Abilities and Powers *'Enhanced Seduction': Mnemosyne's greatest power is her skill in seduction. She is considered one of the greatest Femme-Fatale in the dark network of criminal organizations. A deathly succubus who has claimed the lives of thousands of men. In its simplest form, her physical allure is enough to capture the hearts of the hardest men and corrupt the holiest spirits. She is well versed in the art of physical manipulation, playing off the forbidden fetishes that every spirit possesses. She transform these secret kinks into weapons for usage, threatening to ruin the lives of powerful men and women. Beyond the physical world, Mnemosyne can reach into the spiritual and mental plane through a wide array of knowledge pertaining different topics. Thus, she is able to entrap the most scholarly victims. It is this deadly combination that transformed her into a valuable asset. One which has toppled great leaders and even secured power for the leader of the Free World. *'Mythological Status': Mnemosyne believes that there should never be a loose end to tie her to a crime. And such, all of her Geas possess a clause which results in death should they expose her. And in some situations, she’ll place a secondary geas which forces her targets to attempt to betray her trust. This has elevated Mnemosyne into a mythological status globally. Her interactions with various crime syndicate and ruthlessness spreads far and wide. And the inability to connect her to any actual crime is widely debated. Even among TITAN, only few are aware of her connection to her disguise. Mnemosyne explains that her method of evasion is by allowing only the most corrupt officials to surround her. Then and only then is she able to move freely. Afterwards, she spends her time cleaning up the mess in order to assure that no one discloses her secrets. Her allies who are caught are immediately kill to avoid any accidental information being spilled during torture sessions. She also makes it habit to place certain men under a Geas which forbids them to speak of her. Should they, their bodies will literally bite their tongues off. *'Infiltration and Espionage': Mnemosyne is skilled in the art of infiltration and espionage. She is known for incredible preparation, enlisting several dozen pawns at a time to help with her infiltration. She will spend days gathering necessary pieces beneath her control, utilizing her seduction to fulfill the conditions for her quirk. Doing so, she has forced men of power and high-ranking guardians to open the door to vaults. Enter the location of high-ranking officials and even reach areas that are under extreme government restriction. Mnemosyne utilizes knowledge of both human nature and the idea that everything has a flaw in order to reach her goal. *'Enhanced Manipulation': Mnemosyne is a master at manipulating those around her. So much so there have been instances where missions were accomplished without the usage of her Quirk. She plays off the vulnerabilities of man, utilizing the sins which command and bind them to her advantage. She states that there are thousands of politicians who, through selfish cooperation, could succumb to a single word. She has utilized these connections to excuse herself from thousands of crimes. In short, she is an example of the corruption upon which many speak of. Their tie to her and unwillingness to shame their families make them a viable target to evil. And since many of these government officials are leaders and influential persons in the Heroic Society, Mnemosyne holds a special power that makes her immune to justice. It is a sort of diplomatic immunity that allows her to escape persecution in minutes. Surrounded by cops, she has made a phone call, only for a superior to disband the officers on the case. She also utilizes these connections to strike fear in those of lower rankings. Knowing she could cost them their jobs, and essentially the livelihood of their loved ones, man of the justice systems choose to ignore her actions. With her Geas, Mnemosyne has established several core pieces that have guaranteed her safety. Beyond her Quirk, Mnemosyne can identify a person’s flaw and exploit it for her own personal gain. This was shown in her interaction with Hole Puncher, where she noticed his selfish tendencies. After which she placed the closest person to him under a specific Geas which would involve death. And although the contract excludes a clause about him specifically, it places him in a situation where he is forced to obey her. It is this sort of masterful manipulation that causes her allies to label Mnemosyne as a master chess player. *'Enhanced Intelligence': *'Criminal Networking': Quirk Obligation: Mnemosyne's quirk allows her to place a Geas on her target which forces them to follow a certain obligation or face a predetermined consequence. The Geas is comparable to a supernatural vow branded on a target's existence. It is often described as an unbreakable contract where infraction results in death or some form of self-induced suffering. Unfortunately, Mnemosyne's Geas only works on those who she is able to make lip to lip contact with. It is a promise formulated by a kiss - something she compares to true love. After the kiss, the target's mind is placed in a state of deep hypnosis where she speaks her contract. The contract is actually a hypnosis placed onto the target's nervous system. The specific parameters and clauses of the obligation are placed deep within the person's subconscious. Should they consciously threaten the sanctity of the agreement or appear to move against it, their body and mind will undergo subliminal urging towards the consequence. However, knowledge of the contract allows for one to manipulate loopholes. Mnemosyne also has the minor ability to influence beast through simple contact. Allowing her to give them commands to serve beneath her. Conception and Creation Trivia *